Sleepy
by Beckintime
Summary: This is my Short Submission for round 3 of the Houses competition 2! Enjoy! Year: Year 5 stand in House: Ravenclaw Category: Short Prompt: [ action] Sleeping Word count: 668


**A/N: So this is my submission for the Houses competition year 2! I hope you enjoy!**

Year: Year 5 stand in

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Short  
Prompt: [action] Sleeping **

**Word count: 668**

"Okay... that was very weird," Hermione said whilst walking up the steps from the Potions dungeon.

"Yeah, Snape was completely out of it. When he opened his eyes to see you actually teaching the class he was so embarrassed!" Ron laughed beside her.

"Yeah well, I purposefully didn't create the potion or I'd probably be in detention, I tried to explain to him that I attempted to wake him up but I think he was so focused on the fact he fell asleep during the lesson I was lucky to escape with just the lecture about how I "should have tried to wake him, or got another teacher." and a small house point deduction."

"Don't worry about it Hermione, you did a good job, by the time we went upstairs from the dungeons to find someone who could have taught us the lesson it would have been over anyway. Besides, now we know Snape is a snorer!" Harry chuckled.

 _Earlier that day._

"Now that the practical is over, you will open your books to page 453 and read about the antidote to uncommon poisons and what it can be used for. I expect a 2000 word essay by the end of class on its applications, ingredients and method of preparation which you should all know as we have just finished making a batch." Snape sneered at the class of third years in front of him.

The class groaned but nonetheless, got on with the activity that had been set.

Halfway through the class, Harry's ears perked up at the sound of what sounded like snoring coming from the front of the room. He looked up from his frankly poor essay and to his great surprise and amusement saw none other than Severus Snape, head lolled back in his chair, mouth hung wide open, asleep.

Harry nudged Ron and indicated to the sight ahead. Ron turned from Snape to Harry and back again to Snape in a look of confusion, shock and glee all at the same time.

They weren't the only ones to notice now and quickly a low murmur started around the room like the beginnings of a fire, just set ablaze.

Hermione coughed, "Sir, Sir, are you okay?" There was no response.

"Should we go get someone?" She called to Harry and Ron, who both adamantly shook their heads.

"Sit down Granger, he's fine, all the potions stuff is away, he's probably just tired." Malfoy called, "just let him sleep and we can probably go early or something."

"Hey Hermione, do you think you could...err… help me with the essay?" Neville called.

"And me," Harry piped up, "Mines a load of hippogriff dung." Several other students also piped up asking for help. And so Hermione obliged, teaching the subject, in Harry's opinion, better than Snape ever did.

Whilst Hermione was teaching, practically writing everyone's essays for them, Snape occasionally turned in his chair or snorted like a pig which made the class jump. Malfoy and several others left, eye-rolling at Hermione as they did so.

It was around ten minutes until the end of the lesson when the snoring stopped at the front of the room and everything grew very quiet.

"Miss Granger," A voice hissed, "May I remind you, that you are the student here and I am the teacher. If this was a collaborative essay I would have said so. 10 points from Gryffindor."

"But Sir! You were asleep." Hermione argued.

Snape's usually pallid face was flush with colour."Was I now? And if that was the case wouldn't you have thought to try to wake me up or try and find another teacher to alert of my condition?"

"I-"

"Silence, another 10 points from Gryffindor for backchat. Now get on with your work independently and if I hear another word from anyone about this...house point deduction will be the least of your concerns. Now. Where is Mr Malfoy?"

And with that, there wasn't a peep from anyone till class was over.


End file.
